undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
White Code Sans
This Sans was made from Code from Positive and Negative Energy = Story When a Massive Storm of Negative Energy swarmed the Multiverse, Some Code from AU's were attacked from the Negative Energy. The Positive energy from the Pacifist Timelines mixed with the Negative energy, Forming White Code Sans. Later he noticed Code around him one day and thought he was another Glitch created from the Code itself and he Smashed his own soul. He somehow survived and still has emotions, most are controllable, but others aren't. Now he goes around Hunting down Complete genocidal creatures in the multiverse to stabilize negative energy Appearance A Younger and a Smaller Sans that wears a half and half colored Sweater that is closed, no zipper in the middle, The Sweater has Binary code on the back (110111) and the binary code stands for the amount of souls he has, The Binary Code is black or white depending on what energy White code is using. (white being Positive, Black being Negative) His Sweater is colored White on one side and the color of his emotion on the other half. (The Transition from the two halfs are faded, the white changes to color in the middle and it makes this rainbow line that changes colors, then you can see the color from the emotion, White/Rainbow line/Color of Emotion) His Hood is on at all times, he does not like it off at all. He wears white pants that cover all parts of his legs and wears Black shoes. He wears a Black shirt but its not seen much because he keeps the sweater on. He holds a Paint Brush in between his teeth and the brush part is out, some of the handle is in his mouth, the Brush has all kinds of colors on the brush, the brush can be used for creating anything but he mainly holds it in his mouth for looks. I know, Its Weird. (If Ink saw it, he would want it lol) His eye sockets are black, just black, no eyes or anything but he can see, His eyes don't show unless one of his emotions are strong, then code appears in his eyes indicating color (Hexadecimal), then if stronger, his eyes show souls that form into colored eyes. (The color on the eyes matter only on what emotion he is feeling) Yellow: Happy Red: Anger Blue: Sad Purple: Scared Green: Excited Orange: Alerted Black: Serious Personality White Code is mainly happy, He likes everyone and will be nice and reasonable, He sometimes gets really excited and starts getting into other people's personal space and start hugging. If someone gets mad at him or something else occurs, he can become sad or mad. He does not like Negative Energy, He try's his best to stop it by removing it from the code or taking the soul from the Maniac's, He then Stores them in his eye sockets and uses them as energy to keep his emotions and his mastery of code (His skill depreciates overtime unless he grabs another soul, then it goes back up). If he is scared, VERY confused, or is too Tired, he throws up Rainbow Acid That can Melt Grass/Rock, and Wood but not clothing, flesh, or Bone, all it will do will hiss but nothing else.. Abilities (+ Positive) (- Negative) (+)Very good at Coding: White can code better then Most, He can even Edit other Universes Code to his advantage but however He does not like editing the code from universes unless it was either manipulated or is too evil. (+) Portals: Can summon portals to travel similar to teleport but easier and can drain way less energy, this is White's main ability, He uses this for everything, Travel, jokes, fights, everything that needs to be done. (+)Gaster Blasters: He uses Gaster Blasters that shoot White lasers, The Damage and Size of the blaster depends on How much Code that White can type at one time (Max he can do is 5 times damage and size then Classic Sans unless there is more negative energy close by) (+)Can Launch Bones: Can use his Bones more then one way, They can Launch out of the Ground at decent speed, he can also make bones in the air, Those Bones can be used as homing Bones which track the target and where they go, it does not have the best aim. (+)Lock on: White can Strike multiple targets at once in front of him without fail, down side to this is, he can only use this ability if things get too chaotic. (+)Can't Die: Has no Soul, White Uses the Energy from his victims to keep emotions and to stay positive to get rid of the negative of having no soul. (+ -)Teleport: White can teleport Like other Sans, However the teleport has limited power that if used to teleport through AU's, they can only teleport 1 AU every 60 seconds. (+)Hidden Energy: White Code has a Strong Negative side to him that can only be shown if he is backed into a corner, he does not like using it since he hates negative energy, His power is multiplied by the amount of Souls he has in his eye sockets and uses up all of them, he leaves one for himself to use and goes find more after the battle he had. (Max power increase is 20 times, when he has 100 souls, the limit is increased by 5 times) Relations Has one So far Unknown!Sans-- white code met unknown as he was in the middle of destroying a au the two had a brief fight with unknown nearly killing white code Sans as unknown was about to deliver the final blow he for some reason changed his mind and opened a portal to outertale and throw white code through the portal white code was stuck in outertale for awhile and when white code eventually went back unknown was gone and so was the au ever since white code has wanted to find unknown and ask him why he destroyed that au Trivia * White Hates Negative Energy but has some inside him from being created. * White says that Dusttale Sans Genocidal rampage is somewhat justifiable but he still does not like how Sans did it (Killing others to save others... wait.) * He Does not know that Nightmare Sans is a thing. * His Eyes are completely black unless the emotion he is feeling is very strong, First his eye glitches, showing code for color, then if its too strong, color starts showing and his eye sockets show one of the Souls of the previous victims, he manipulates the soul by changing the shape to a oval to look like an eye so no one suspects him of anything. * The Max amount of Souls he can carry is 100, the more he has, the stronger he is. * White Code can use Both Positive and Negative energy, but chooses to mainly use positive energy. Story of White Code No Text Story on this character yet, I will post it here when I do make it.Category:Sans Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:GatheredTale Category:Lawful Good Category:Skeletons Category:WIP